Le cadeau
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Se situe après 2X10. Voulant la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et lui prouver que Clarke est plus qu'une simple alliée pour elle, Lexa offre un cadeau... spécial à Clarke.
1. Chapitre 1

Le cadeau :

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Petit OS que j'ai fais sur un coup de tête. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais je ne suis pas prête à me lancer dans une histoire en ce moment, surtout avec les trois autres histoires que j'ai en cours... C'est juste que je tenais tellement à écrire quelque chose sur ce couple que je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Oh et désolé pour les fautes... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » marmonna Clarke, l'air perplexe et les sourcils haussés.

La tente dans laquelle elle se trouvait était légèrement éclairée par les quelques bougies dispersées dans la pièce et donnait une atmosphère presque romantique au tout. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait interpellée Clarke.

Allongés sur un grand lit de fourrures d'animaux étaient deux Terriens. Une femme et un homme. Ils la regardaient en silence, attendant apparemment qu'elle leur dise quoi faire. Son regard tomba sur leur corps et le rouge lui monta aux joues en voyant qu'ils ne portaient que des sous-vêtements en matière de peau d'animaux. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le torse musclé et mate du jeune homme et sur les courbes harmonieuses de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit difficilement et finit par détourner le regard.

« C'est un cadeau ».

« Excuse-moi ? » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix sur-aiguë en regardant Lincoln, debout à coté d'elle.

Il grimaça alors que la gêne se lisait sur son visage. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était nerveux ou mal à l'aise et haussa les épaules.

Elle le dévisagea intensément, attendant qu'il lui dise que c'était juste une mauvaise blague de très mauvais goût.

« C'est un cadeau » répéta-t-il lentement, le regard fuyant celui de Clarke.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air confus et choqué.

« Un... _Un cadeau_ ? » grinça-t-elle, les grands yeux ouverts « C-Comment ça un cadeau ?! ».

Il souffla lourdement, apparemment mécontent d'être ici et de devoir lui expliquer ce... ces deux Terriens silencieux, allongés sur le lit et qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

« C'est une de nos... traditions si on peut appeler ça comme ça » marmonna Lincoln, la tête baissée « Lorsqu'un commandant ou une personne de haut rang est satisfait du travail de quelqu'un, ou même à juste envie de lui faire plaisir, il lui offre des cadeaux. Les cadeaux peuvent être diverses, un nouveau poignard, plus de territoires, plus de responsabilités, un nouveau poste ou... ce genre de cadeau » termina-t-il en désignant du menton les deux jeunes Terriens.

« J-je ne comprends pas » bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Lincoln lui lança un lourd regard. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait comprit qu'elle savait tout autant que lui ce qu'était ce genre de cadeau et comment on était censé en faire usage.

Ses joues se mirent à la brûler comme jamais et elle détourna rapidement le regard.

Lincoln reprit avec un soupir :

« Lexa voulait te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et de lui avoir épargné une mort douloureuse avec le Pauna ».

« Mais elle m'a aussi sauvé la vie donc j'avais supposé que nous étions quittes » protesta Clarke, les sourcils froncés.

Lincoln eut un petit sourire à cela.

« Eh bien il semblerait que Lexa se soit prit d'attachement pour toi Clarke du peuple du Ciel ».

Elle se renfrogna et fit un bruit moqueur en écoutant Lincoln.

« Lexa ne s'attache à rien, Lincoln. Son cœur s'est transformé de glace le jour ou elle s'est rendue compte que l'amour était une faiblesse ».

Le jeune Terrien pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, le regard songeur.

« Je ne crois pas moi. Il est certain que la Commandante est un leader dur et stricte mais elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de miséricorde et de gentillesse envers toi et ton peuple ».

« Uniquement parce qu'elle sait qu'elle à besoin de nos connaissances pour battre les hommes du Mount Weather » répliqua aussitôt Clarke.

Lincoln eut un sourire indulgent à cela et plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.

« Ne crois-tu pas que si ses intérêts ne ce seraient résumés qu'a cela, elle aurait fait de ton peuple un prisonnier et esclave du nôtre ? Tu es très intelligente, tu sais qu'il y a plus que cela, Clarke » lui demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement malicieuse.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard. Elle avala difficilement sa salive lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux Terriens qui la regardaient intensément et patiemment.

« Comment peuvent-ils être d'accord avec ça eux ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lincoln.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mon peuple ferait tout pour satisfaire son Heda ».

Elle se moqua doucement et lança un regard perplexe aux deux jeunes Terriens silencieux. Ses yeux analysèrent leur air neutre, leurs yeux fixes, leur tête légèrement penché vers l'avant en signe de soumission. Son corps se dégonfla rapidement et elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais devoir revoir certaines règles avec ton Heda alors » soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà vers la sortie de la tente.

Lincoln écarquilla les yeux et attrapa rapidement le bras de Clarke pour l'arrêter. Elle lui lança un regard mi-curieux, mi-interrogateur.

« Refuser le cadeau de la Heda serait un acte très dangereux et irrespectueux Clarke » l'avertit-il à voix basse « Peu de personnes offrent de tels cadeaux. Ils ont une forte signification dans notre culture. La Commandante veut te prouver que tu es plus qu'une alliée pour elle, plus qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Elle veut te prouver par ce cadeau qu'elle te respecte beaucoup et te voit comme son égal ».

« Si c'était réellement le cas. Si elle me traitait comme son égal, elle serait venue d'elle-même me voir et n'aurait pas envoyé deux pauvres Terriens satisfaire mes plaisirs, Lincoln » siffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Il poussa un soupir frustré, énervé que la jeune fille ne comprenne pas réellement l'importance de ce cadeau.

« Elle t'offre des personnes de son peuple, Clarke. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? Elle te fait assez confiance et te considère comme assez intime pour te confier deux de ses guerriers. Elle... Elle veut que tu ai du plaisir, tu comprends ? » bafouilla-t-il légèrement et sourit en voyant Clarke rougir profondément « Si tu refuses, si tu n'as pas de plaisir, ce sera humiliant pour elle ».

« C'est ridicule » souffla brusquement la blonde en secouant la tête, l'air renfrogné « Je ne vais pas coucher avec deux inconnus pour lui faire plaisir et lui éviter une humiliation, Lincoln. C'est hors de question ».

« Si tu refuses, tu mettras l'alliance en danger » l'avertit Lincoln, les dents serrées « Es-tu prête à mettre en danger cette alliance Clarke ? Es-tu prête à détruire tous les sacrifices que tu as du faire pour en arriver à là ? ».

Clarke poussa un cri indigné en dévisageant le jeune homme avec un regard de choc et d'irritation.

« Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ce genre de choses, tu m'entends ! » siffla-t-elle en le fusillant du regard « Et je ne vais sûrement pas coucher avec ces deux Terriens ! Tu sais ce que je vais faire plutôt ? Je vais aller ton Heda et lui dire que je n'ai jamais vu personne se débrouiller aussi mal en séduction ! » cracha-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement de Lincoln.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria le jeune homme en lui emboîtant le pas tandis qu'elle sortait d'un pas furieux de la tente laissant derrière eux les deux Terriens perplexes et ennuyés. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'adapter à la subit noirceur de la nuit. Certaines Terriens se retournèrent pour les dévisager avec curiosité et méfiance. Clarke les fusilla tous du regard.

« Pour qui me prend-elle au juste ?! » s'indigna la jeune fille entre ses dents serrées « Est-ce qu'elle pense sérieusement que c'est comme ça qu'elle va me séduire ? Qu'elle va me faire tomber dans ses bras ? » se moqua-t-elle, les yeux noirs de colère et d'indignation « Je suis Clarke Griffin, leader du peuple du Ciel bon sang ! Pas juste un mâle en manque de sexe ! ».

Lincoln grimaça.

« Comment... Comment as-t-elle pu même penser que ce genre de cadeau me ferait plaisir ?! Comment as-t-elle même pu oser croire qu'il ne suffisait que de me mettre deux Terriens à disposition, soumis et qui me sont complètement inconnus pour me satisfaire ! Ca, c'est une humiliation Lincoln. Ca, c'est une insulte ! Bon Dieu, je ne suis pas une fille facile, Lincoln ! »

« Oui, oui, oui... Bien sur qu'elle sait le sait Clarke » marmonna Lincoln, incertain de comment calmer Clarke et légèrement intimidé par son énervement.

Clarke continua de jurer sous son souffle, lançant un regard noir à toute personne qu'elle croisait. Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la tente de Lexa et Lincoln la stoppa aussitôt en se mettant devant elle. Le regard implorant, il lui prit les mains.

« Écoute je ne connais pas encore tout de ta culture, de tes traditions et des habitudes de ton peuple mais si tu rentres dans cette tente et répète tout ce que tu viens de dire, Clarke. Rien de bon ne suivra ».

« Quoi ? Elle va me priver d'une partie de jambes en l'air Terrienne ? » se moqua-t-elle, provocante.

Le jeune terrien écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement.

« En fait, il pourrait se produire trois situations. La première, humiliée que tu rejettes son cadeau, elle déciderait de se venger. La deuxième, elle laisserait passer ce très gênant et malencontreux événement même si je doute fortement qu'une telle chose se produise. Et la troisième... » soupira doucement Lincoln.

« La troisième ? » insista Clarke, légèrement plus calme et attentive.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Elle... Elle s'énerverait et blessée dans son propre égo, elle verrait ton affront comme... comme un défi et une invitation ».

« Une invitation à quoi ? » le pressa Clarke, les sourcils froncés et l'air confus.

Lincoln grimaça.

« Une invitation à te réclamer ».

Oh.

« _Oh_ » fit doucement Clarke, les yeux grands ouverts et soudain calme.

Lincoln hocha doucement de la tête. Il observa intensément la jeune fille et lui serra doucement les mains.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles que les choses aillent aussi loin et aussi vite entre vous deux Clarke. Et je ne suis pas non plus certain que tu soit prête pour... pour la dernière situation. Alors, la plus sage décision serait de faire demi-tour et... prendre du plaisir avec ces deux gentils Terriens avant que ce ne soit trop tard ».

« Mais... tu ne comprends pas Lincoln. Ni elle d'ailleurs » protesta-t-elle doucement « Vous ne comprenez pas que ce n'est pas comme cela que fonctionne les choses dans mon peuple. Vous ne comprenez pas que ce genre de choses peut être vraiment humiliant pour moi. Si j'accepte de faire ça, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas mieux que les autres. Qu'il suffit juste de m'acheter avec des cadeaux, du sexe et je ne sais autre pour me garder comme alliée ».

« Et alors ? » s'écria Lincoln « C'est un signe de respect chez nous, Clarke ! ».

« Mais chez moi c'est un signe dénigrant, rabaissant et humiliant ! » siffla-t-elle « Et comment suis-je censé être un leader si mon peuple me méprise et ne me respecte pas, Lincoln ?! ».

Le jeune homme déglutit, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Clarke.

« Peu importe ce que je dirais, tu vas y aller de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par soupirer en relâchant ses mains.

Elle se redressa et et haussa les épaules, le sourire au coin mais l'air déterminé.

« Je dois moi aussi lui rappeler que je ne suis pas une Terrienne et qu'elle va devoir faire un peu plus d'effort pour me séduire ».

« Aussi têtue qu'elle » murmura Lincoln en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres « Vous êtes peut-être faite l'une pour l'autre en fin de compte... ».

Clarke haussa un sourcil.

« Qui a dit que j'étais intéressée par elle ? » rétorqua-t-elle, la voix malicieuse.

Lincoln ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sans mot. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Clarke atteignait la tente de Lexa.

« Mais alors pourquoi- ».

Le rire malicieux de Clarke le coupa. Il leva les yeux en l'air et secoua la tête.

Le peuple du Ciel pouvait être tellement bizarre parfois...

* * *

Lorsque Clarke entra, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette fine et tonique de Lexa. Celle-ci, penchée sur une grande table, examinait avec attention la grande carte du Mount Weather qui était étalé devant elle. La blonde se calma légèrement à cette vision alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le bras blessé de Lexa qui n'avait plus son écharpe. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent à ce dernier détail.

« Ou est ton attelle ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Lexa releva le regard et la regarda longuement, confuse de la voir apparemment ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Clarke la coupa sèchement :

« Attend, laisse-moi deviner. Je suis presque certaine que tu allais me demander ce que je fais ici au lieu de prendre du plaisir avec les deux Terriens que tu m'as gentiment _confié _» grogna-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Lexa la fixa silencieusement avant de pencher la tête sur le coté, l'air renfrogné.

« Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle doucement, une moue de colère sur les lèvres « J'aurais du me renseigner plus sur vos manières d'assouvir vos plai- ».

« Wohohoh, arrête ça _tout de suite_ » la coupa brusquement Clarke, les yeux grands ouverts et la voix légèrement aiguë « Ils... » Elle rougit légèrement et secoua la tête d'un air énervé « Nous n'avons rien fais Lexa ».

Les yeux de la guerrière se plissèrent brusquement alors que ses mains se crispaient.

« Vous n'avez rien fait ? » répéta-t-elle lentement, l'air dangereux.

Clarke croisa les bras sur son torse, affrontant courageusement le regard sombre de la Commandante.

« Nous n'avons rien fait parce que je ne voulais pas Lexa. Pas que... qu'ils ne semblaient pas être à la hauteur ou je ne sais autre » s'empressa-t-elle de dire en voyant le dangereux froncement de sourcils de Lexa « Mais parce que je ne ferais pas ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe chez moi ».

« Donc tu as refusé _mon_ cadeau pour... pour quoi au juste ? » demanda Lexa, la voix dangereusement basse.

Clarke déglutit.

« Pour ne pas que mon peuple me croit faible Lexa et surtout parce que je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec des personnes que je ne connais pas » grogna-t-elle, mécontente.

« Mais c'est un cadeau ! _Mon_ cadeau ! » s'indigna Lexa en frappant du poing contre la table.

Clarke tressauta et écarquilla les yeux au geste.

« Tu aurais du l'accepter Clarke ! Tu dois l'accepter ! » siffla la Commandante, le regard ferme et déterminé.

« Quoi ?! Non merci » répondit rapidement la jeune fille en secouant frénétiquement la tête « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça Lexa. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau pour que tu prouves ton respect envers moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'ai sauvé la vie. C'est tout, on en reste là. On est quitte » la supplia-t-elle doucement.

« Tu refuses le cadeau » l'accusa Lexa, l'air légèrement blessé mais surtout furieuse « Le cadeau du Heda, _mon_ cadeau et après tu oses me dire que _nous sommes quittes_ ?! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

Clarke soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était à la fois étonnée et irritée que Lexa se vexe pour quelque chose d'aussi futile et ridicule.

« Ils ont étés violents, c'est ça ? Brusques ? Insolents ? Ou bien c'est leur corps qui t'ont déplu ? » la questionna Lexa en contournant la table pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Ca devient vraiment ridicule maintenant » marmonna Clarke, les joues légèrement rouges.

« J'aurais dû me renseigner sur tes goûts » reprit Lexa en secouant la tête, l'air _réellement_ coupable « Dis-les moi et ils seront prêts pour toi en- ».

« Arrête Lexa ! » cria Clarke, au bord de la crise de nerfs « Je... Je ne veux pas de ce cadeau. Je... Ca ne m'intéresse pas, d'accord ? » grogna-t-elle, les joues en feu.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la jeune Commandante en penchant la tête sur le coté, les sourcils froncés « Tu... » Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et dévisagea Clarke « Tu n'aimes pas... ».

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Clarke, légèrement inquiète.

« Tu n'aimes le... plaisir charnel ? » murmura Lexa en la dévisageant intensément « Je pensais pourtant que ton peuple aimait- ».

«_ O-oh_ Seigneur... » gémit Clarke en se détournant d'elle, le visage rouge «_ Lexa_... Vraiment ? » la gronda-telle en lui jetant un regard au coin.

« Quoi ? » s'écria la Commandante, le regard désespéré et confus « Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? ».

Clarke la dévisagea un instant, déchirée entre savoir si voir Lexa se mettre dans cet état pour quelque chose d'aussi risible et gênant était la chose la plus exaspérante qu'elle avait jamais vu ou la chose la plus adorable du monde, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Écoute Lexa » finit-elle par dire en prenant une profonde inspiration « J'ai beaucoup apprécié le geste et... et ton cadeau- ».

« C'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas utilisé » la coupa Lexa, la voix amère.

Clarke roula les yeux.

« Ton cadeau avait l'air super Lexa, d'accord ? » s'écria-t-elle finalement en levant les mains en l'air, les yeux ronds et l'air exaspéré « Et les deux Terriens avaient l'air très... compréhensives et compétents » elle déglutit et reprit « Mais ce genre de cadeau est plutôt humiliant et rabaissant pour moi ».

« Comment cela pourrait être rabaissant pour toi ?! » se moqua Lexa en la dévisageant de ses yeux verts « C'était un cadeau du Heda. Beaucoup se seraient battus pour l'avoir ».

« Beaucoup de Terriens » lui fit remarquer Clarke avec une voix insistante « Et je ne suis pas une Terrienne, Lexa ».

La Commandante plissa légèrement les yeux à cela et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Donc tu refuses mon cadeau. Tu... » Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard « Tu refuses de me faire plaisir... ».

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Depuis combien de temps avait-il été question de faire plaisir à Lexa dans cette histoire ?

« Je ne comprends pas... » mentit-t-elle doucement, l'air faussement confus.

Elle avait une petite idée mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Lexa. Cette dernière soupira lourdement alors qu'elle réajustait ses bras croisés.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! » s'énerva Lexa, le regard fuyant « Je... Cela m'aurait fait du plaisir de savoir que tu prenais du plaisir avec _mon_ cadeau » expliqua-t-elle lentement en échouant à adopter un air détaché et neutre.

Clarke retint un sourire amusé.

« Alors c'est ainsi que les Terriens séduisent, hein ? En envoyant leurs compagnons sur le champ de bataille à leur place » ne put-elle s'empêcher de se moquer.

Lexa plissa violemment les yeux et lui lança un regard menaçant.

« Me traites-tu de lâche Clarke ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix basse et dangereuse.

Clarke fit exprès de laisser un silence flotter entre elles et haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

« Je constate, c'est tout ».

Lexa se crispa aussitôt et démêla ses bras pour s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, le regard sombre.

« Et que constates-tu Clarke du peuple du Ciel ? » lui demanda-t-elle lentement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et releva la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle s'approcha lentement de Lexa jusqu'à ce que leur corps se frôlent puis approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de Lexa qui écarquilla les yeux. Clarke jeta un regard aux lèvres pâles et fines de la Commandante puis plongea ses yeux dans les deux tourbillons verts sombres de Lexa. Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois.

« Je constate que tu vas avoir beaucoup de chemin à faire pour réussir à me séduire, Lexa du peuple de la Terre » murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux brillants de malice.

Elle effleura légèrement les lèvres de la Commandante et fut satisfaite en l'entendant s'étouffer avec son souffle.

Puis avec un dernier regard chargé de lourd sens, elle se retourna et sortit de la tente, le sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

* * *

**Suite ou pas ? ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie mon travail :)**

**A la prochaine... **

**\- S**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Ayant reçu beaucoup de demandes de suite, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire mais je ne sais pas du tout où cela mènera. Je sais juste que cette histoire ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitres, en tout cas pas plus de dix. Et je vais essayer de rester collé à l'histoire donc les chapitres viendront toujours après la sortie du nouvel épisode. **

**Et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les dire. **

**Et merci, _merci_ beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir autant de messages, surtout que je trouve que mon premier chapitre ne méritait pas d'avoir autant de reviews mais bon, après c'est mon avis et j'ai une sale manie de dévaloriser mon travail donc voila^^. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de son lit et la tête baissée vers le sol, Clarke regardait intensément ses mains tremblantes. Elle prit trois profondes inspirations pour tenter de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains.

_Quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer. _

Clarke ferma les yeux et inspira une profonde inspiration. Elle devait être forte.

Lentement, elle se releva et s'approcha de son petit coin « salle de bain ». Elle attrapa une serviette humide et se mit à laver ses mains tachées de sang par le terrien qui avait été tué par un des hommes de Mount Weather.

Soudain l'ouverture de sa tente s'ouvrit et la fit sursauter. Elle soupira sans se retourner et secoua la tête.

« Tu sais maman, ça ne te coûteras rien de prévenir avant d'entrer... ».

« Clarke ».

Tout le corps de la jeune fille devint rigide au son de la voix de Lexa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la serviette humide s'échappa de ses mains. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Lexa. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua avec surprise que Lexa semblait être très énervée et inquiète. Ses yeux verts et sombres se fixèrent sur ses mains humides, encore tachées de sang et se plissèrent violemment à cela alors que ses mâchoires se crispaient.

« Lexa... » murmura doucement Clarke, ne quittant pas du regard la jeune femme « Tu... ».

En trois enjambées, la guerrière réduit la distance entre elles sous le regard écarquillé de la blonde.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda cette dernière en observant Lexa avec prudence.

Cette dernière l'ignora royalement. Elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts calleux mais étonnement doux et le tourna légèrement alors que ses yeux verts inspectaient minutieusement son visage.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus perplexe du comportement de la jeune Commandante mais resta quand même silencieuse, curieuse de savoir ce que Lexa allait faire.

Cette dernière, toujours silencieuse, relâcha son menton avant de tâtonner ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, ses côtes, son ventre jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus, Clarke emprisonne ses mains dans les siennes.

« Hé, regarde-moi » murmura la blonde en tentant de capter le regard de Lexa qui essayait de reprendre ses mains pour continuer son inspection «_ Lexa _».

Au ton de la blonde, Lexa regarda Clarke. Celle-ci sourit doucement et caressa du pouce la paume légèrement rugueuse de la Capitaine qui prit une brusque inspiration. Clarke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa et sourit à nouveau, l'air rassurant.

« Tout va bien » chuchota-t-elle en l'attirant doucement à elle, légèrement craintive que Lexa ne redevienne la personne froide et insensible qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer « Je vais bien ».

Lexa serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard. Clarke l'observa patiemment tenter de retrouver son calme.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous séparer » finit par dire la commandante, le regard sévère.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Lexa. J'étais avec les meilleurs hommes. Ils étaient bien cachés et personne ne les a vu venir. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus » lui murmura-t-elle doucement en tirant légèrement sur ses doigts crispés.

« C'est moi qui aurait dû les tuer » siffla brusquement Lexa, le regard sombre « C'est moi qui aurait dû plonger mon épée dans leur cœur et regarder la vie quitter leur corps ».

« Lexa... » soupira doucement Clarke en baissant la tête.

« Ils ont failli te tuer Clarke ! » cria Lexa en se tournant brusquement la blonde.

La jeune fille se figea en voyant les yeux noirs et brillants colère de Lexa et son regard grave et sévère.

Clarke cligna des yeux lorsque l'une des mains de Lexa s'évada des siennes pour s'enrouler rapidement autour de sa joue. Le feu s'empara aussitôt de sa joue avant de se répandre en quelques secondes sur le reste de son visage. Clarke respira plus fort et regarda avec des yeux écarquillés la brune poser son front contre le sien.

Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi. Debout, face à face, le front contre le front, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, timidement, Clarke frotta son nez contre celui de Lexa qui ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

« Je vais bien » murmura Clarke « Je vais bien Lexa... ».

« Ils ont failli te tuer et je n'étais pas là, Clarke » grogna la commandante en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là, Lexa. Tu es la Commandante, la leader de ton peuple. Tu as des responsabilités à prendre, des décisions à choisir. Et je ne t'en veux pas, parce que c'est la même chose pour moi. Je... Lexa... » soupira doucement la jeune fille en voyant que Lexa était en contradiction avec ce qu'elle disait « Je peux prendre soin de moi. Je l'ai fais bien avant de te rencontrer. Bien avant même d'atterrir sur cette planète. Tu ne dois pas d'inquiéter pour moi ».

Lexa se renfrogna et détourna le regard. Clarke l'observa silencieusement et attendit que la jeune femme parle. Cette dernière prit soudaine un inspiration.

« Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça » avoua-t-elle, la voix faible et les yeux détournés « Je ne devrais d'ailleurs même pas être là. A te dire toutes ces choses, parce que cela prouve que... Je... ».

« Que l'impitoyable et indifférente Commandante Lexa à un cœur ? » proposa Clarke, le sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Lexa la fusilla du regard avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. Elle soupira doucement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke... » finit-elle par marmonner, le regard légèrement baissé vers le sol « Je... Je suis la Heda. Je ne devrais pas- ».

« Shh... » fit Clarke en posant doucement son index contre les lèvres de Lexa qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

La blonde sourit légèrement alors que son autre main remontait lentement le bras de Lexa, avant de glisser sur son épaule et de s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec joie dans les fines tresses de Lexa et vinrent chatouiller doucement la nuque de Lexa qui laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, surpris. Clarke sourit simplement lorsque la Commandante lui envoya un regard intense.

« Comme tu viens de le dire, je viens juste d'échapper à mon propre assassinant » commença doucement Clarke en approchant son corps de celui de Lexa qui se crispa.

Clarke n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentrée à faire des allers-retours entre les yeux sombres et verts et les lèvres pâles et légèrement pulpeuses de Lexa. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Clarke fit bouger son index. Il glissa lentement contre la fine ligne mince et crispée des lèvres de Lexa avant de caresser doucement la lèvre inférieure de la Commandante qui entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous le regard assombrit de Clarke.

« Et la dernière chose que j'ai enfin de faire est de me disputer avec toi sur ce qui devrait être fait ou qui ne devrait pas être fait concernant _nous _» reprit-elle, la voix plus rauque et le regard fixé sur les lèvres de Lexa, elle se lécha les lèvres avant de jeter un regard à Lexa qui l'observait intensément « Veux-tu savoir ce que j'aimerais faire Lexa ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement, le souffle court.

Lexa la regarda un instant avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Clarke sourit alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Lexa qui prit une brusque inspiration. Clarke releva le regard et approcha son visage de celui de Lexa. Ses lèvres survolèrent celles entrouvertes de la guerrière avant de se poser brusquement sur la joue de Lexa. Cette dernière frissonna et laissa échapper un souffle bruyant qui fit sourire Clarke. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement de la peau de Lexa avant de descendre plus bas pour y déposer un second baiser.

La seconde main de Clarke remonta entre leur corps, caressa la gorge de Lexa qui laissa sa tête retomber en arrière lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur sa mâchoire. Sa main finit par trouver son chemin dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et de s'y enfuir le plus profondément possible tandis que la bouche de Clarke descendait toujours plus bas. Cette dernière n'avait jamais ressentit autant le besoin de toucher quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient à se décoller de la peau douce et alléchante de Lexa que quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne soient de nouveau aimantées par la peau de Lexa. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou de Lexa et s'y pressèrent avec plus d'insistance qu'auparavant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira doucement lorsque l'odeur de la brune envahit ses narines.

« Clarke » souffla doucement Lexa en posant ses mains crispées sur les omoplates de la jeune fille.

Les lèvres de la blonde s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue chaude et humide qui traça une ligne sur le cou de Lexa. Cette dernière se crispa brusquement au sentiment nouveau et laissa échapper un hoquet surpris.

Clarke déposa quelques baisers sur le cou de Lexa avant de brusquement sucer son point d'impulsion. Lexa haleta faiblement alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour du t-shirt de Clarke. La blonde attira plus fermement la jeune femme contre elle avant de lécher la marque qu'elle venait de laisser sur la peau de Lexa.

Soudain Lexa s'écarta d'elle et la plaqua contre le bureau qui était derrière-elle. Le bureau grinça lorsque le corps de Clarke le percuta mais ne s'écroula pas au grand soulagement de cette dernière qui était pratiquement assise sur lui.

Le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre, elle regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés Lexa qui semblait se débattre avec certaines de ses pensées. Le corps de Lexa effleurait simplement le sien et ce manque de toucher rendit folle Clarke qui se mordit un peu durement la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'attraper Lexa et de la presser contre elle.

« Lexa ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en survolant prudemment les hanches de la jeune femme de ses doigts « Tu vas bien ? ».

La guerrière prit une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tête, l'air ferme. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Clarke qui haussa les sourcils dans un mélange de surprise et de choc. Elle se laissa faire cependant alors que Lexa enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Clarke avant de ne plus bouger.

Avec hésitation, la blonde laissa sa main tomber sur les cheveux de Lexa avant de se mettre à caresser timidement ses tresses brunes. Elle finit par se détendre dans les bras protecteurs et légèrement trop crispés de Lexa et s'installa plus confortablement sur son bureau pour que Lexa puisse se presser encore plus contre elle. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille lorsque le corps de la Commandante s'installa entre ses cuisses avant de fermement se presser contre le sien. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à s'enfuir dans la tignasse de la jeune guerrière qui soupira doucement contre son cou, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons.

Clarke ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, à écouter leur respiration mais lorsque Lexa se détacha finalement d'elle, la lumière que le soleil jetait sur la tente de Clarke s'était largement assombrit. Elles échangèrent un regard intense avant que Lexa ne détourne les yeux.

« Je dois partir mais tu devrais te reposer. Ca a été une dure journée pour toi » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Lexa lui jeta un regard au coin. La blonde haussa un sourcil en voyant un sourire malicieux se faufiler sur les lèvres pâles de la guerrière. Clarke pencha la tête sur le coté et regarda la Commandante avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Lexa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Elle finit par décrocher l'étui d'un poignard qui était accroché à sa ceinture et le tendit doucement à Clarke. Cette dernière regarda Lexa sans comprendre avant de regarder le poignard et d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Lex- ».

« C'est un cadeau » la coupa doucement Lexa, un sourire timide et hésitant aux lèvres « J'ai ce poignard depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Il m'a été d'une grande aide par le passé et m'a toujours été fidèle. J'espère qu'il en serra de même pour toi ».

Clarke écarquilla aux nouvelles informations que lui disait Lexa. Son cœur se serra légèrement en entendant la jeune femme lui avouait qu'elle avait eu un poignard à seulement quatre ans. Elle avait tenu un poignard alors qu'elle était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent au monde. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes en comprenant l'importance qu'avait cet objet pour Lexa. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de celle de Lexa qui tenait le poignard et la serrèrent doucement.

« Merci Lexa... » murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix faible et fragile « C'est... J'en prendrais soin » lui promit-elle fermement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexa qui brilla un instant.

« Je n'ai pas de doute la-dessus » la rassura-t-elle avec un sincère sourire.

Clarke enleva délicatement le poignard de son étui et le regarda intensément, le reconnaissant comme étant celui que Lexa avait l'habitude de faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle jeta brusquement ses bras autour de Lexa et la serra fermement contre elle. Le nez contre l'épaule de Lexa, elle inspira une profonde odeur d'elle avant de soupirer alors que les mains de la Commandante se posaient timidement sur son dos.

« Merci... » répéta-t-elle faiblement, les yeux fermés pour retenir ses larmes « Je sais ce que cela doit te faire de te séparer d'un objet si... précieux et... et je te remercie de me faire assez confiance pour me le confier Lexa. Il restera toujours avec moi, comme ça je saurais que où que tu sois, tu veilleras toujours sur moi Lexa ».

Les bras de Lexa la serrèrent plus fermement à cela et Clarke sourit à travers ses larmes, sachant qu'elle avait dit ce que Lexa avait voulu lui dire en lui offrant ce poignard.

« Clarke... J-je... » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix rauque, tremblante.

«Je sais Lexa » la rassura Clarke en la serrant de toutes ses forces « Je sais ».

* * *

« Bellamy s'est infiltré ».

Lexa fit volte-face et regarda Clarke avec des yeux écarquillés. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air incrédule, les yeux brillants de joie. Elle s'avança lentement vers la jeune Commandante, ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

« Il est... dans le Mount Weather, Lexa. Il a réussit » s'écria-t-elle avec un rire.

« Il a réussit juste la première partie du plan » lui rappela doucement Lexa, l'air modéré « Beaucoup d'épreuves l'attende encore, Clarke. Il doit désactiver les défenses des hommes de la montagne, désactiver le brouillard acide et libérer notre armée sans se faire repérer ».

« Il réussira » répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille en hochant fermement la tête « Bellamy réussit toujours ».

Lexa eut un léger rictus à cela et se détourna de Clarke pour retourner examiner la carte du Mount Weather.

Clarke fronça les sourcils au comportement de la Commandante et s'approcha prudemment d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. Elle jeta un regard distrait à la grande carte disposée devant elles, froissée et gribouillée avant de lancer un regard inquiet à Lexa. Cette dernière l'ignora, se contenta de fixer intensément la carte, comme si cette dernière allait soudain lui donner toutes les solutions à ses problèmes.

« Lexa ? » murmura Clarke en penchant la tête sur le coté « Tu vas bien ? ».

La Commandante hocha sèchement de la tête sans lui adresser un regard. Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix prudente.

« J'ai appris que tu avais libéré le prisonnier » dit soudain Lexa.

Clarke hocha de la tête.

« Bellamy a besoin de temps alors je lui en ai donné. J'ai dis au prisonnier de transmettre un message au président » Lexa renifla au dernier mot mais Clarke l'ignora « Je lui ai dis que s'ils ne libéraient pas nos peuples, ils allaient le regretter. Qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu et qu'ils nous sous-estimaient ».

« Tu les a provoqué » murmura Lexa en lui lançant un regard au coin de l'œil.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux » répliqua aussitôt Clarke en se redressant « Et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour délivrer mes amis et les tiens, Lexa ».

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, satisfaite par la détermination de Clarke.

« Indra m'a dit qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions entre toi et... ta mère ».

Clarke serra les dents et se détourna de Lexa pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Ma mère et moi... sommes en désaccord sur certaines choses... Mais elle finira par comprendre que nous ne sommes plus sur l'Arche ici » répondit-t-elle, la voix crispée.

« Elle est dangereuse ».

« Excuse-moi ? » s'écria Clarke en faisant volte-face pour regarder Lexa avec un regard incrédule.

Lexa serra les mâchoires et ne détourna pas le regard.

« Ta mère est dangereuse Clarke. Elle pourrait- ».

« Arrête » grogna Clarke en lançant un regard d'avertissement à la Commandante qui haussa un sourcil « Elle veut la même chose que nous Lexa. La même chose. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de procéder de cette façon. Elle n'est pas dangereuse pour nous et même si elle l'était, c'est elle la Chancelière. C'est elle qui à le pouvoir et c'est à elle de prendre les décisions ».

« Tu lui a pourtant fait front aujourd'hui » rétorqua Lexa, la voix douce « Pourquoi ? ».

Clarke pinça ses lèvres et haussa les épaules.

« Elle a besoin de comprendre que je ne suis plus une enfant et que je suis capable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour nous ».

« Je croyais que c'était à elle de prendre les décisions ? » se moqua Lexa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Clarke poussa un soupir de frustration et lui lança un regard irrité.

« Oui c'est à elle de prendre les décisions concernant mon peuple. Elle sait ce qui est bon pour mon peuple. Et moi je suis ce qu'il faut faire pour survivre ici ».

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui vraiment » répondit Clarke en s'approchant lentement de Lexa, le début d'un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres « La preuve : j'ai survécu à toi ».

Lexa se moqua, l'humeur soudain plus légère et se mordilla légèrement l'intérieure de sa joue pour ne pas sourire aux pitreries de Clarke. Elle se redressa et agrippa les hanches Clarke avant de la tirer brusquement vers elle. La blonde haleta de surprise et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour ne pas tomber sur elle. Calée contre la table, Lexa sourit narquoisement au regard surpris et choqué de la jeune fille.

« Es-tu sûre de cela, fille du ciel ? » la taquina-t-elle en pressant fermement les hanches de Clarke.

La blonde rougit furieusement aux actions de Lexa. Elle tenta de fusiller du regard la Commandante mais rougit encore plus en voyant l'air moqueur de cette dernière.

« Certaine » finit-elle par dire, après s'être raclée la gorge.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, le sourire narquois toujours enroulé autour de ses lèvres pâles. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et caressa doucement l'étui du poignard qui était pendu autour de la ceinture de Clarke. Cette dernière le vit et sourit légèrement alors que ses mains quittaient les épaules de Lexa pour s'enrouler confortablement autour ses bras.

« Ca ne te dérangerais pas si je dormais avec lui ? » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres pressées contre l'oreille de Lexa qui frissonna.

« Avec... Avec _qui _? » grinça-t-elle des dents, les sourcils froncés.

« Avec mon poignard, Lexa » lui répondit-elle avec un gloussement.

«_ Oh _» fit Lexa en rougissant furieusement « N-non... Bien sur que non. Je... Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me dérangerais de toute façon... » marmonna-t-elle, la voix faible.

Clarke se recula légèrement pour lancer un regard amusé à Lexa avant de rouler les yeux.

« Tu sais, pour une terrifiante Commandante, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi mal mentir que toi » se moqua Clarke, la voix taquine.

Lexa fronça les sourcils d'un air offusqué.

« Viens-tu de traiter la _grande_ et _terrifiante_ Commandante Lexa de menteuse ? » s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante et le sourcil haussé.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire. Elle détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

« Je constate, c'est tout ».

Les yeux de Lexa brillèrent à sa réplique.

« Je trouve que tu constates beaucoup trop ces derniers temps et il est de mon devoir d'y remédier toute de suite » grogna-t-elle en soulevant brusquement Clarke.

Cette dernière cria de surprise, elle tenta de s'éloigner de Lexa mais celle-ci la serra plus fermement en grognant.

« Lexa lâche-moi toute de suite ! » siffla Clarke en se tortillant désespérément dans la prise de la Commandante qui se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

« Tu veux que je te lâche Clarke ? ».

« Oui ! » grogna Clarke en fusillant du regard la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sourit et la lâcha brusquement. Clarke étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le grand lit de la Commandante.

Celle-ci la regarda intensément, les yeux brillants de malice et le sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Clarke roula les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur les différentes fourrures qui recouvraient le lit. La jeune fille fut aussitôt émerveillée par la douceur des différentes fourrures.

« Wouah. C'est doux » murmura-t-elle bêtement en caressant la douce texture.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de glousser au comportement de la jeune fille. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Clarke et l'observa dessiner des symboles imaginaires sur la couverture.

« Tu es une peintre » se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Clarke se figea net et lui lança un regard perplexe et étonné.

« Comment sais- ».

« Lincoln » la coupa rapidement Lexa, une légère rougeur sur les joues « Il m'a dit que tu adorais dessiner ».

« C'est vrai » fredonna doucement Clarke en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit « Et toi ? Qu'aimes-tu faire ? ».

Lexa fronça un instant les sourcils, l'air confus puis haussa les épaules.

« J'aime chasser et me battre » lui répondit-elle presque mécaniquement.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

« Mais ça c'est ce que tu dois faire pour vivre. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire d'autre ? Tu as une passion, non ? ».

« Une passion ? » répéta lentement Lexa, le regard tourné vers le ciel, elle fronça les sourcils après un moment de silence et répondit d'une voix hésitante : « J'aime... le tir à l'arc ».

« C'est un bon début » l'encouragea Clarke, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lexa lui sourit puis s'allongea sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et observant un instant le toit de sa tente.

« J'aime... négocier pour la paix » dit-elle en jetant un regard à Clarke qui grimaça « Ce n'est pas une passion » grogna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non, pas vraiment » gloussa doucement Clarke « Mais tu aimes la paix et c'est un très bonne chose » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Surtout pour toi » se moqua gentiment Lexa, le sourire malicieux « Parce que si nous n'étions pas alliés, mon peuple ne ferait qu'une bouchée du tien ».

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » se moqua Clarke.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Lexa se redressa et grimpa sur la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- ».

Lexa l'interrompit en attrapant ses poignets pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Clarke tenta de se débattre mais finit par souffler lourdement et lancer un regard noir à la Commandante qui haussa un sourcil en réponse, l'air fière et narquois.

« En une seule bouchée » affirma-t-elle dans un murmure en effleurant les lèvres de la blonde qui haleta faiblement.

Lexa sourit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et se surprit une nouvelle fois à s'émerveiller du bleu de ses yeux. La jeune Commandante se rappellerait toujours du voyage qu'elle avait dû faire pour négocier une alliance avec le clan de l'Océan. Elle se rappellerait toujours le beau bleu profond et intense de l'Océan lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à le contempler avant de repartir à TonDC. C'était le même bleu que les yeux de Clarke et lorsqu'elle regardait ses yeux, elle avait l'impression que l'Océan s'était compressé en eux.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains chaudes et douces de Clarke glisser autour de son cou, lui provoquant au passage des frissons, pour finir par se stabiliser autour de sa nuque.

« Je ne serais pas si sure de ça, si j'étais toi » murmura Clarke, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux brillants d'une émotion qui fit serrer sa gorge.

« Alors » commença Lexa d'une voix rauque et les yeux sombres « Ai-je réussit à te séduire, Clarke du peuple du Ciel ? ».

Clarke sourit devant la question et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne sais pas... Penses-tu avoir réussit à me séduire, Lexa du peuple de la Terre ? » la taquina-t-elle, la voix douce.

Lexa plissa légèrement les yeux et pressa son corps contre celui de Clarke qui haleta faiblement au sentiment. La brune ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde. Ses lèvres trouvèrent bientôt la peau chaude et douce de Clarke.

« Lexa » soupira cette dernière en enfouissant ses mains dans les tresses de Lexa qui fredonna avec approbation.

La Commandante laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la peau pâle du cou de Clarke. L'une de ses mains se posa sur la hanche de Clarke tandis que l'autre se stabilisait à coté de la tête de la jeune fille.

« Ta peau est si douce... » chuchota Lexa, contre l'oreille de Clarke qui frissonna.

Sa main souleva légèrement le t-shirt de Clarke avant de s'y glisser en-dessus. La jeune fille rougit et étouffa un gémissement lorsque la main de Lexa caressa sa hanche frissonnante. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire qui la picota après leur passage. Clarke haleta lourdement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, sachant ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Lexa posa ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de la jeune fille qui se crispa légèrement.

La Commandante s'arrêta un instant, se contentant de dessiner des cercles sur la hanche de Clarke qui finit par se détendre. Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke puis effleura légèrement ses lèvres, faisant soupirer doucement la blonde et sourire la brune.

« Veux-tu que je t'embrasses, fille du Ciel ? » ronronna Lexa.

Clarke se lécha lentement les lèvres sous le regard assombri de la brune et hocha la tête.

« Bonne réponse » chuchota la Commandante avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de Clarke.

« Heda ! ».

Clarke et Lexa sursautèrent de peur. Aussi vite que l'éclair, la main de la Commandante trouva le poignard de Clarke et se releva pour faire face à l'un de ses gardes. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air furieux d'avoir était interrompue et ignora la légère rougeur sur les joues du garde embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-elle, la main fermement enroulée autour du manche du poignard.

Le garde se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux.

« Mes excuses Heda. Je... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien... » bredouilla-t-il, honteux.

Lexa plissa furieusement les yeux et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Tu n'as rien vu, est-ce clair ? » siffla-t-elle, la voix dangereusement basse.

Le garde s'empressa d'hocher de la tête. Lexa serra les mâchoires et se redressa, l'air froid.

« Et n'entre jamais plus dans ma tente sans y avoir été invité, compris ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Oui Heda » répondit aussitôt le garde en hochant la tête, l'air légèrement effrayé.

« Bien. Maintenant va-t-en ! » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Le garde se retourna aussitôt et disparut sans mot.

« C'était dur Lexa » murmura Clarke en se relevant.

Lexa roula les yeux et se tourna vers Clarke.

« Moi je trouve que j'ai fais preuve de beaucoup de clémence » se moqua-t-elle en tendant le poignard à Clarke.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais s'en empara et le remit soigneusement dans son étui.

« Il voulait juste voir si tu allais bien » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Lexa soupira et alla s'asseoir à coté de Clarke.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur mon peuple, Clarke. Nous ne fonctionnons pas de la même façon que vous et il en va de même pour nos manières de faire. Ce garde sait qu'il était en tort. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans ma tente sans au moins prévenir ou me demander l'autorisation. Il a violé mon intimité et c'est mal » grogna-t-elle, l'air renfrogné.

« D'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois parce que je n'ai pas assez de force pour protester à une heure si tardive » soupira lourdement Clarke en se relevant.

Elle lissa ses vêtements et offrit un sourire hésitant à Lexa qui l'observait silencieusement, l'air indéchiffrable.

« Tu rentres ? » demanda-t-elle, sans surprise ni autre émotion.

Clarke retint un soupir de frustration en comprenant que la jeune Commandante était entrain de repasser en mode « sans émotions » mais se contenta de hocher de la tête.

« Il faut que je retourne auprès de la radio. Maintenant que nous avons réussit à établir un contact, il faut à tout prix qu'on s'en serve » renchérit-t-elle.

« Bien » dit Lexa en hochant la tête, sans bouger.

Clarke haussa un sourcil en regardant intensément la jeune femme qui se contenta de l'observer d'un air neutre. La blonde finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« A demain Lexa » soupira-t-elle avant de s'approcher de l'entrée de la tente.

« Clarke ? » l'appela soudain la brune.

La main sur l'ouverture de la tente, Clarke se tourna légèrement vers Lexa pour lui jeter un regard au coin.

« Oui ? ».

Lexa sembla hésiter puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Non, rien... ».

Clarke l'observa un instant puis se détourna et sortit sans mot.

« Foutue terrien » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que je vais trop vite avec Clexa parce que je pense que je vais faire ça pour le reste de l'histoire. Je vais surtout rester concentré sur ce couple et laisser un peu de coté Mount Weather etc... en continuant quand même de suivre la trame de l'histoire de The 100. Enfin bref, c'est un peu compliqué ^^**

**Bon eh bien j'espère que vous aurez appréciez et que vous reviendrez pour le prochain chapitre :P**

**A la prochaine...**

**-S**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Désolé pour mon retard. Je suis un peu débordé en ce moment mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ;) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews très encourageantes. A chaque fois je suis surprise du succès qu'ont mes histoires. Je crois que je ne leur donne pas assez de crédit, ni à mon écriture d'ailleurs ^^ Mais d'un autre coté tant mieux, je continue à m'améliorer comme ça. **

**Je suppose qu'un grande nombre d'entre vous ont vu le dernier épisode, n'est-ce pas ? Ma sœur m'a lancé un regard étrange lorsque je me suis mise à crier de joie mais passons... ^^ Je pense que maintenant tout le monde est au courant de l'alchimie de Lexa et de Clarke. Je veux dire, même un aveugle pourrait la remarquer. C'était vraiment, vraiment trèèèèès chaud et très prévisible. L'alchimie de Clexa à son summum ( pour l'instant ). Un vrai régal pour mes yeux :P J'espère vraiment que le réalisateur compte faire d'autres scènes aussi intenses. **

**Bon eh bien, c'est un long chapitre. J'espère que vous trouverez qu'il n'est pas trop copié-collé à l'épisode 12. **

**Désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire. Je sais, je suis une mauvaise écrivaine^^**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

« Clarke, tu m'entends ? Clarke ? » s'inquiéta la voix grésillante de Bellamy.

Raven lança un regard inquiet à Clarke avant de prendre doucement la radio de sa mains.

« Elle est seulement sous le choc Bellamy » le rassura-t-elle, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme figée de Clarke.

Un soupir déformé se fit entendre.

Puis Clarke revint à la vie. Elle cligne des yeux et se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle elle était. Dans son mouvement trop brusque, la chaise crissa contre le sol et tomba en arrière. Raven sursauta et se leva à son tour, lâchant la radio pour poser ses mains sur les avant-bras de Clarke.

« Il faut que j'y aille... Il faut que je les prévienne... Je peux encore les- ».

« Wowow Ralentis Griffin » marmonna doucement Raven, le regard perplexe « Tu dois te calmer ».

Clarke secoua frénétiquement la tête, trébuchant lentement vers la sortie avec Raven accrochée à elle.

« Les filles ? Vous êtes toujours là ? » reprit la voix inquiète de Bellamy.

Rave jura et relâcha brusquement Clarke qui continuait à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

« Clarke, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu ne pètes pas les plombs, surtout pas maintenant... ».

« Rave, il faut que j'y aille ! » insista Clarke.

« Non, non... Je ne crois pas non » grogna Raven en secouant la tête « On a besoin de toi ici, pas que tu joues à la super héroïne stupidement courageuse ! ».

« Ils vont tous mourir si je n'y vais pas ! » s'emporta Clarke en élevant la voix, les yeux plissés.

« Clarke... » souffla Raven, déchirée entre laisser Clarke avertir TonDC ou la garder ici, en sécurité.

« Octavia est la-bas, Raven » chuchota Clarke en lançant un regard nerveux à la radio qui gisait sur la table.

Raven écarquilla les yeux et frappa son front en jurant sous son souffle. Elle avait complètement oublié ce dernier et très important détail.

« Je peux y arriver. Je le sais » insista Clarke, la voix frénétique.

Raven se détourna. Elle regarda les tableaux transparents sur lesquels elle avait passé des heures à tenté de trouver des solutions, à préparer des plans de secours et soupira doucement en secouant la tête.

« D'accord mais ne prend pas de risque » elle grimaça en voyant Clarke haussé un sourcil « Enfin je veux dire, prends le moins de risque possibles » se corrigea-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

« Tu me connais » lui répliqua aussitôt Clarke en lui offrant un faible sourire avant de s'élancer à grands pas vers la sortie.

« Attends Clarke ! » s'écria soudain Raven en se précipitant à sa suite.

La blonde se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur et écarquilla les yeux lorsque le corps de la mécanicienne se pressa contre le sien. Elle cligna les yeux, l'air hébété avant de rendre l'étreinte à Raven.

« Écoute... Je sais que ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour nous mais... Mais tu restes l'une des rares amies que j'ai Clarke alors... Essaie de rester en vie, OK ? » marmonna Raven, les dents serrées et l'air gêné.

Clarke se recula en se raclant la gorge et hocha la tête, l'air doux.

« Je ferais de mon mieux Raven. Je te le promets ».

Puis, avec un dernier hochement de tête crispé, Clarke disparut.

* * *

Essoufflée par sa folle course à cheval, Clarke bondit hors de son cheval et trébucha un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle vit Octavia s'approcher à grands pas d'elle, le sourire narquois lèvres.

« Tu es en fin de compte venu » remarqua-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Clarke ne la regarda même pas, jetant un bref regard à son garde avant de se tourner vers Octavia.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener voir Lexa ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix pressante et essoufflée.

Octavia fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son bras raide.

« Il y a un problème ? ».

Clarke hésita puis ne répondit pas et se mit à marcher d'un pas précipité.

Elle se mordit la joue intérieure pour ne pas grimacer de douleur à cause des muscles endoloris de ses cuisses et ignora les regards curieux et inquiets qu'elle se reçut sur son passage. Octavia dû trottiner pour la rattraper, le regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que Bellamy est prêt ? Il a réussit à désactiver le brouillard acide ? » demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Clarke ne la regarda toujours pas, la gorge nouée par l'horreur qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur ce village.

Elle vit d'abord Kane qui s'arrêta de parler en la voyant et fronça les sourcils, l'air d'abord étonné et ensuite inquiet de la voir ici. Indra lança simplement un regard dans sa direction et renifla.

Son regard croisa enfin celui de Lexa et la panique qui l'avait habité depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Bellamy se dissipa en un claquement de doigts. Son corps se détendit, fondant devant les yeux sombres et envoûtants de la Commandante. Un léger sourire se faufila sur les lèvres pâles de Lexa, d'habitude réunit en une mince ligne impitoyable et neutre et Clarke trébucha, le cœur battant plus fort.

« Clarke ? » fit Kane, inquiet en laissant ses yeux traîner sur son état « Il y a un problème ? ».

Les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Non, tout va bien » lui mentit-elle.

Il plissa les yeux, l'air méfiant.

Clarke préféra l'ignorer.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel à décidé de nous honorer de sa présence » se moqua Lexa, la main enroulée autour de la manche de son épée.

« Je suis désolé du retard, Commandante » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, la bouche pâteuse.

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose ne clochait pas dans son comportement trop crispé.

« Tu es arrivé à temps » la rassura Kane, le regard intense.

Clarke hocha la tête, l'air distrait et reporta son attention sur Lexa qui l'observait intensément.

« Peut-on parler ? ».

Lexa pencha la tête sur le coté, le regard encore plus intense et finit par hocher la tête.

« Suis-moi » lui dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Clarke ignora les regards d'Indra, d'Octavia et de Kane et suivit Lexa, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les idées brouillés par la panique et la peur.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle, Clarke se passa une main tremblante sur son visage et prit une inspiration.

« Clarke ? ».

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle devait rester forte. Elle devait le lui dire.

Une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule et l'obligea doucement à se retourner. Son regard croisa celui inquiet de Lexa qui avait toujours la main sur son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit doucement la Commandante en la regardant intensément.

« Nous devons faire évacuer TonDC. Maintenant » lâcha-t-elle, la voix rauque et paniqué.

Les yeux verts de Lexa s'agrandirent.

« Pourqu- ».

« Un missile ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur TonDC, Lexa. Si nous n'évacuions pas maint- ».

« Un missile ? En est-tu sure ? » la coupa Lexa en reculant d'un pas, le regard inquiet.

Clarke lui offrit un triste sourire.

« Malheureusement oui ».

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, se détournant à demi-elle pour réfléchir.

« Non » finit-elle par dire, la voix déterminée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, le regard confus.

« Comment ça non ? ».

Lexa se retourna vers elle, le regard désolé mais déterminé. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Si nous évacuions TonDC, ils vont comprendre qu'ils ont un espion parmi eux et ne tarderont pas à découvrir qui il est ».

« Pas forcément » protesta Clarke, le cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement.

Lexa serra les mâchoires et relâcha Clarke pour se détourner d'elle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre un tel risque, Clarke. Bellamy pourrait être notre seul chance de réussir à combattre Mount Weather ».

« Alors quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un espion si nous ne pouvons pas agir en fonction de ce qu'il nous dit ? » insista Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard et inspira une profonde inspiration.

« Est-ce que le brouillard est désactivé ? Est-ce que notre armée dormante est libérée ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix sèche et sévère.

Le regard de Clarke se désintégra.

« Lexa... ».

« Alors le travail de Bellamy n'est pas terminé » la coupa sèchement Lexa.

Clarke plissa les yeux.

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on ne fasse rien ? Qu'on les abandonne lâchement à leur triste sort ? » cracha Clarke, la voix de plus en plus forte « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Lexa ? Condamné des centaines de personnes innocentes ? ».

Clarke se crispa en voyant le regard froid de Lexa.

« Ce sera un coup dur à surmonter. Mais notre armée est à l'abri dans la foret. Ca les inspirera et leur donnera encore plus de force pour le vrai combat » murmura-t-elle.

Clarke secoua la tête, le regard hébété.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Ce que je _t'_entends dire » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Il faut que nous partions maintenant » reprit Lexa, en ignorant son commentaire.

Elle attrapa rapidement deux grands voiles et en passa un à Clarke qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Lexa s'éloignait déjà lorsque la blonde lui attrapa le bras la faisant se crisper. Elle se retourna et lança un regard d'avertissement à la jeune fille.

« Tu ne comprend pas Lexa. C'est moi qui les ai provoqué. C'est de ma faute » insista-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Le regard de Lexa s'adoucit légèrement.

« Il faut faire des sacrifices pour gagner la guerre Clarke » murmura-t-elle.

« Nous... Nous pouvons prévenir les leaders des clans. Leur donner rendez-vous dans la foret. Ils... Ils peuvent partir séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention » insista-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Lexa soupira en baissant le regard.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile Clarke. Si nous les prévenons, ils préviendront d'autres personnes qui en préviendront encore d'autres et bientôt la panique générale prendra le contrôle de TonDC et tout le monde découvrira la vérité. Le Mount Weather se rendra compte que quelque ne va pas et cela ne lui prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir quoi ».

« Nous n'allons pas les abandonner ! » la coupa Clarke, la voix forte « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça Lexa ! Non ! Je... Je ne sais pas ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! ».

Lexa serra les dents et s'éloigna une nouvelle fois d'elle.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire ça, Clarke » grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

La panique submergea Clarke jusqu'à prendre le dessus sur ses gestes. Elle se précipita vers Lexa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Non. Non Lexa ! » siffla-t-elle en attrapant violemment le bras de Lexa pour l'arrêter.

Tout le corps de la Commandante se figea au geste. Elle lança un regard interloqué à Clarke qui serra les dents, le regard furieux et désespéré.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! » répéta Clarke entre ses dents serrées.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent faisant frisonner la blonde. Elle observa plus prudemment Lexa qui la regardait intensément, impitoyablement et son ventre se noua douloureusement en sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Que la Commandante avait déjà pris sa décision.

« C'est notre seul choix Clarke et tu le sais autant que moi. Tu aurais pu prévenir tout le monde mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Tu n'as rien dis, même pas à ton propre peuple. C'est la guerre Clarke, les gens meurent ».

Clarke baissa le regard en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux. Une main fraîche effleura sa joue la faisant se raidir. Un souffle chaud chatouilla son nez. Elle lâcha un souffle tremblant lorsque le front de Lexa se posa doucement contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

« Tu as fais preuve d'une vraie force aujourd'hui. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Tu dois me faire confiance, Clarke... _S'il te plaît_ » chuchota Lexa, la voix plus douce.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la blonde, aussitôt cueillit par le doigt de la Commandante.

« Tout ces gens... » la voix de Clarke se brisa.

« Shh... » murmura Lexa en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Lexa. Elle fut soulagé d'y trouver la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait de devoir prendre une décision aussi difficile.

« Nous devons partir, Clarke » dit finalement la brune, à contrecœur « Maintenant ».

Avec un dernier regard pour la pièce, la blonde se laissa guider par la main chaude et réconfortante de Lexa enroulée autour de la sienne.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, leur permettant de se faufiler plus facilement hors de TonDC. Mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du village grouillant. Une boule oppressait douloureusement sa gorge, la faisant grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle avalait sa salive. Elle pensait à toutes ses vies, à ces gens qui étaient encore inconscients de l'horrible spectacle qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur eux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent en repensant à Kane et à Octavia. Elle avait promis à Bellamy de prendre soin d'elle. Elle lui avait juré de-.

« Clarke ».

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Des froissements de feuilles se firent entendre et soudain le regard grave et pressé de Lexa envahir son champ de vision.

« Tu ralentis, Clarke. Ce n'est pas bien. Nous devons encore nous éloigner » la gronda-t-elle dans un murmure pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La blonde l'ignora, regardant d'un air désespéré le village.

« Clarke ! » siffla Lexa en attrapant ses bras.

Elle ne grimaça même pas lorsque les doigts de la brune s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Lexa souffla lourdement et s'approcha encore plus d'elle pour capter son attention.

« La dernière fois qu'ils ont utilisé un missile, je n'étais pas encore née. Ca a laissé un énorme trou dans la forêt et même si je n'étais pas là pour le voir, la peur que j'entends à chaque fois qu'un survivant raconte l'histoire m'a suffit à comprendre que nous ne voulons vraiment pas nous trouver ici lorsque cela arrivera » grogna-t-elle.

« Et si nous changions sa trajectoire ? » demanda soudain Clarke, le souffle court et l'esprit en ébullition « On pourrait... On pourrait essayer de- ».

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Avec une telle arme, tu ne peux pas rater ta cible, Clarke ».

« Tu te trompes. Bellamy m'a dit qu'il y avait un guetteur qui était supposé donner le feu vert à Mount Weather pour envoyer le missile. Il suffirait qu'on le- ».

Elle se figea net, les yeux fixés sur TonDC.

« Clarke ? » hésita Lexa avant de suivre son regard.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle ne peut pas être ici » bafouilla la blonde, la voix paniqué « Elle... Elle est au camp Jaha. Elle ne peut pas- ».

Elle s'arrêta net lorsque sa mère disparut de son champ de vision et paniqua aussitôt en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle vit volte-face mais fut stoppé par la main crispé de Lexa sur son bras.

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner. C'est trop dangereux » siffla-t-elle, le regard paniqué.

Clarke s'adoucit légèrement. Et dans un regain d'adrénaline et de désespoir, elle enroula une main autour de la nuque de Lexa et l'attira brusquement à elle. La brune hoqueta de surprise en se retrouvant plaquée contre le corps tremblant de la blonde. Elle nu le temps que de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan de Clarke avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne s'écrasent brusquement contre les siennes.

La blonde haleta en sentant les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes, étonnée de leur douceur. Ses lèvres sucèrent frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure de Lexa qui frémit. Son autre bras tremblant s'enroula autour de la taille de la commandante pour la presser plus fermement contre elle.

La panique, la peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse... Tout ces sentiments disparurent au profit d'une chaleur haletante qui montait en elle à une vitesse folle, incontrôlable.

Sans autorisation, sa langue s'immisça entre les lèvres de Lexa avant de plonger dans sa bouche. La commandante poussa une exclamation étouffée, excitant Clarke. La langue de cette dernière caressa tout ce qu'elle put toucher, glissant sur les dents lisses de la Commandante avant de trouver sa langue chaude et humide et de gémir.

Soudain ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Elle étrangla un cri lorsque les mains fermes de Lexa serrèrent son cul avant de la plaquer contre un arbre. La blonde enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de la brune, gémissant lorsque le corps chaud et ferme de la commandante se pressa fermement contre le sien, et appuya dangereusement contre son entrejambe. Le baiser devint encore plus agressif, plus désespéré.

Clarke ne s'était jamais aussi sentit vivante, aussi brûlante. Elle avait l'impression que Lexa avait allumé un feu en elle, qui prenait de plus en plus de hauteur à mesure que leur baiser s'éternisait.

Elle du finalement rompre le baiser lorsque le manque d'air lui devint insupportable. La bouche ouverte et la respiration laborieuse, elle appuya son front contre celui de Lexa, dans le même état qu'elle. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, échangeant par le seul biais de leur regard ce qu'elles ressentaient. Clarke aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Elle aurait voulu que le temps ne s'arrête que pour ça, pour immortaliser à jamais ce moment.

Sans mot, elle effleura légèrement les lèvres humides de Lexa qui répondit aussitôt en se penchant vers elle. Ses yeux verts sombres scintillaient de milles émotions. Elle ne les avaient jamais vu aussi sincères, aussi vulnérable et quelque chose remua dans son ventre. Elle gémit lorsque la langue brûlante et humide de Lexa traça lentement sa lèvre inférieure avant de sucer minutieusement la peau sensible. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ses hanches roulèrent vers l'avant. Lexa étrangla un gémissement avant de répondre aussitôt, se pressant délicieusement contre son bassin la faisant haleter de plaisir.

« Clarke » l'appela Lexa, la voix rauque comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Apparemment, son corps trouvait lui aussi que cette voix rauque lui allait bien.

« Clarke » répéta Lexa, d'une voix plus maîtrisée en pressant ses mains froides contre les joues brûlantes de Clarke.

La blonde cligna les yeux, se laissant incliner la tête pour trouver le regard de Lexa. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent en voyant le regard désespéré mais déterminé que lui lança la Commandante et tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Le missile.

TonDC.

Leur fuite.

Sa mère.

« Il faut que je trouve ma mère » hoqueta-t-elle en poussant brusquement Lexa.

Celle-ci se laissa faire, à la fois blessée et paniquée par le comportement de Clarke.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Nous devons- ».

« Je reviendrais. Je te le promets » la coupa brusquement Clarke avant de faire demi-tour.

« Clarke ! » s'étrangla Lexa en voyant la blonde se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Et elle resta un long moment ainsi, à observer intensément la forêt avec un regard figé, désespéré sur le visage, les lèvres brûlantes et le corps tremblant de sensations qu'elle avait pensait ne jamais retrouvée un jour.

* * *

Les mains de Clarke attrapèrent violemment les épaules de sa mère avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Cette dernière hoqueta de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra durement le mur et plissa les yeux vers son agresseur mais se figea net en le reconnaissant.

« C-Clarke ? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce- » bafouilla Abigail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici maman ? Je t'avais dis de rester au camp ! » la coupa brusquement Clarke, le regard paniqué et la voix furieuse.

« Ca suffit Clarke » grogna sa mère en se détachant d'elle, le regard furieux « Je suis ta mère et la Chancelière de surplus. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ta permission pour- ».

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Nous devons partir maintenant maman !» la coupa de nouveau la blonde, la voix tremblante et le regard terrifié.

Sa mère l'observa plus attentivement et ses yeux se plissèrent dans l'inquiétude en voyant l'accoutrement de Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

Clarke lança un regard désespéré autour d'eux puis lui prit la main, le regard implorant.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de... Nous devons partir maman. _S'il te plaît_ ».

Le regard de sa mère perdue toute trace de fureur ou d'indignation en voyant l'état de sa fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, Clarke l'entraîna.

Abigail grimaça de douleur lorsque Clarke tira violemment sur sa main et se mit à courir aussi rapidement que possible. Elles sortirent rapidement de TonDC et le rythme de Clarke accéléré encore plus. Sa mère finit par grogner et tirer brusquement sur la main de la sa fille qui trébucha avant de lui lance un regard interloqué.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que se passe, Clarke Griffin ! » siffla sa mère, les yeux plissés dans un air sévère.

Clarke s'approcha à grands pas d'elle, jetant des regards nerveux à TonDC.

« Pas maintenant maman. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons nous éloigner ! ».

Abigail recula et secoua la tête, l'air déterminé.

« Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus avant que tu ne m'aie expliqué ce qui- ».

Abigail se figea en pleine phrase, écarquillant les yeux en voyant un énorme objet rouge transpercer le ciel et fonçait droit sur eux. Clarke eut juste le temps de lui prendre le bras avant qu'une énorme explosion les jeter violemment sur le sol.

* * *

_Des rires se firent entendre. _

_Clarke grimaça, touchant sa tête douloureuse avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur un plafond en bois. _

_D'autres rires se firent entendre suivit pas un cri joyeux, excité. _

_« Papa arrête ! Papa ! » cria une voix. _

_Tout son corps se raidit en reconnaissait la voix. _

_C'était sa voix. _

_D'un bond, elle se leva du lit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la tête douloureuse, elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était une chambre plutôt banale. Il y avait un bureau où des feuilles et des crayons de tout types s'étalaient. Les murs étaient décorés par des tableaux et... Par des dessins. Son regard s'attarda sur les croquis qui s'étalaient sur l'un des quatre murs et qui menaçaient de se propager sur les trois autres. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser sur les contours et les formes des centaines de dessins accrochés. _

_Il y en avait plein. De toutes les formes, petits, grands, moyens, ronds, carrés... Certains étaient colorés, d'autres étaient simplement en noir et en blanc. Sa bouche devint pâteuse et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Ce n'étaient pas que de simples dessins... _

_Il y avait beaucoup de croquis de paysages à couper le souffle, d'animaux superbes mais il y avait aussi des portraits. Des portraits de sa mère, de Wells, de Finn, de Raven, de Bellamy, d'Octavia... _

_De son père. _

_De Lexa. _

_Un rire faussement machiavélique se fit soudain entendre, la faisant sursauter. Elle essuya ses yeux et se tourna vers la porte fermée de... sa chambre. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'elle, lançant un dernier regard au mur avant d'ouvrir d'un geste brusque la porte. Elle fit face à un couloir vide et silencieux. _

_Un autre rire résonna, semblant venir de l'extérieur. _

_Elle trébucha à travers le couloir. Ses mains tremblantes prirent appui sur les murs alors qu'elle grimaçait aux battements douloureux qui immergeaient sans cesse de sa tête. Elle tomba sur une autre porte et l'ouvrit avant de plisser les yeux lorsque la lumière l'aveugla un instant. Elle finit par s'y habituer et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une cuisine, vide. _

_D'autres rires se firent entendre, plus clairs. _

_Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur un énorme jardin avec une pelouse parfaite. Elle se figea brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur des silhouettes. Il y en avait quatre. Deux d'entre elles étaient assises autour d'une table et observaient les deux autres courir autour d'eux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Clarke s'approcha encore de la fenêtre. _

_Un autre cri se fit entendre suivit par un gloussement moqueur. _

_Ses mains tremblantes serrèrent le rebord de l'évier alors qu'elle regardait les deux silhouettes qui s'élançaient joyeusement à travers le jardin. L'une d'elle était une jeune femme blonde, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de son âge. L'autre silhouette qui semblait la pourchasser lâcha un autre rire faussement machiavélique. Son physique lui permit de comprendre que c'était un homme. _

_« Arrête papa ! Papa ! » cria entre deux gloussements la blonde en continuant à courir pour éviter les mains de... son papa. _

_Clarke avala difficilement sa salive, la tête encore douloureuse et les idées embrouillaient. Quelque chose clochait. Elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses entrailles. _

_Soudain le père réussit à attraper sa fille. Son énorme bras musclé s'enroula autour de la taille de la pauvre blonde qui poussa un cri aiguë avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans les airs. _

_« Alors comme ça on est trop vieux pour faire un câlin à son papa adoré ? » grogna l'homme avant de se mettre à chatouiller frénétiquement la jeune fille, lui tirant des gloussement hystériques et des cris étranglés. _

_Son mauvais pressentiment se renforça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la voix de l'homme lui était terriblement familière. Puis soudain, la blonde réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de son père et fit volte-face pour se mettre à courir en direction de la maison. Dans sa direction. _

_Son souffle se coupa et tous les muscles de son corps se figèrent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille. _

_Son regard. _

_C'était elle. _

_La jeune fille, c'était elle. _

_Son père l'a rattrapa en trois enjambées et la plaqua au sol dans un gloussement incontrôlable. Mais c'était suffisant. Elle avait reconnut l'homme. Son père. Ses muscles se mirent à trembler et ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Elle s'affala contre l'évier et se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber au sol. _

_Les gloussements lui parvinrent et se mêlèrent aux battements douloureux de sa tête. Elle se mit à suffoquer et griffa sa poitrine, le regard paniqué. _

_« A... A l'aide ! A l'aide ! » cria la fille en hurlant de rire « Maman ! Lexa ! ». _

_Un sanglot s'étrangla dansa sa gorge. C'était impossible. Son père... Elle... _

_« Jake, laisse ta pauvre fille tranquille ! » gronda soudain la voix de sa mère, la voix légèrement amusée. _

_« Si tu insistes chérie... » soupira son père._

_La vision floue à cause des larmes, elle regarda son père libérer... la fille et s'approcher de l'une des deux silhouettes assises pour l'embrasser. L'autre silhouette assise se leva souplement et se mit à marcher d'une démarche agile vers la fille. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle croisa le regard pétillant de malice de Lexa. La fille se releva et grogna en époussetant ses habits froissés. _

_« Je déteste quand il fait ça » soupira cette dernière en relevant le regard vers Lexa. _

_Celle-ci lui offrit simplement un sourire amusé, gloussant lorsqu'elle enleva une herbe des cheveux ébouriffés de la fille. _

_« Lexa... Ce n'est pas drôle » gémit cette dernière, la moue boudeuse aux lèvres. _

_Ce qui ne fit que plus rire la brune. _

_La blonde se renfrogna et s'éloigna mais Lexa l'a rattrapa aussitôt, enroulant un bras ferme autour de sa taille avant de l'attirer à elle. La blonde ne chercha même pas à résister, préférant réfugier son visage dans le cou de la brune qui se mit aussitôt à lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. _

_Les joues rouges et l'horrible impression d'espionner un moment intime, Clarke détourna le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte d'entrée fermée et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Une bouffée d'impatience et d'urgence la submergea. _

_Elle devait ouvrir cette porte. Elle devait les rejoindre. Sa place était avec eux. _

_Elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres et jeta un dernier regard à la scène avant de se précipiter dessus. Ses pieds trébuchèrent dans l'empressement. Elle tata la porte puis posa sa main tremblante sur la poignet. Elle l'abaissa et tira dessus. La porte résista. Son cœur eut un raté douloureux. _

_Elle retenta avec plus de force. Toujours rien. Un souffle tremblant s'étrangla dans sa gorge. _

_Clarke se retourna et survola rapidement la cuisine, à la rechercher d'une quelconque clé. Elle n'en trouva pas. Elle se retourna alors et tenta d'ouvrir à nouveau mais la porte résista. Elle laissa échapper un grognement frustré, tentant d'ignorer la panique qui montait de plus en plus en elle. _

_Des rires lointains se firent entendre. _

_Elle frappa la porte, espérant qu'ils l'entendraient. _

_« Hé ! A l'aide ! Ouvrez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte, les mains en feu et la gorge douloureusement serrée. _

_D'autres rires s'élevèrent. _

_Elle ferma les yeux, le corps tremblant et plaqua ses mains contre son visage. Elle devait ouvrir cette porte. Elle devait sortir de cette maison. Elle devait les voir et être avec eux. _

_Soudain, Clarke fit volte-face. Elle attrapa une chaise et la balança contre la porte. Celle-ci ne tressaillit même pas. La colère, l'impuissance et la panique finirent par la gagner. Elle hurla à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois d'une autre chaise avant qu'elle ne la balance contre la fenêtre. Qui résista. _

_Des sanglots impuissants, incontrôlables montèrent dans sa gorge et les larmes aveuglèrent sa vision. Elle se précipita vers la table, jetant tout ce qu'elle trouvait contre les murs, la porte et la fenêtre. Ses hurlement se pressèrent hors de sa bouche et auraient dû entendu par ses parents et Lexa. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se précipita vers la porte, son épaule s'écrasa contre la matière dur et lui tira un cri douloureux. Elle s'écroula finalement au sol, la sueur au front, la respiration sifflante et les muscles douloureux. _

_Soudain une douleur explosa dans sa tête. Elle hurla. Ses mains tirèrent sur ses cheveux à l'insupportable douleur qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Des hurlements inconnus, suppliants, horrifiés se mêlèrent aux rires joyeux de ceux de ses parents, de ceux de Lexa. De ceux d'elle. C'était insupportable. _

_Et elle hurla encore, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir._

* * *

Clarke gémit doucement au sifflement douloureux de ses oreilles. Elle cligna les yeux d'un air hébété et releva le regard. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la forêt. Elle se figea, sous le choc lorsqu'elle se rappela le rêve qu'elle avait fait.

Puis des hurlements et des aboiements d'ordres indistincts la firent ramener à la réalité. Elle regarda les flammes qui semblaient s'élever de TonDC et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Soudain son regard tomba sur la forme inconsciente de sa mère. Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Maman ».

Elle se pencha vers elle, ignorant le spasme douloureux qui traversa son corps au mouvement.

« Maman, réveilles-toi » gémit-elle doucement, la voix méconnaissable, terrifiée.

Sa mère bougea puis gémit douloureusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« C-Clarke ? » l'appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Il... Il faut partir maman » bégaya Clarke en clignant les yeux, désorientée, horrifiée.

Sa mère se frotta le visage avant de se figer et de lui lancer un long regard. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage et Clarke sut aussitôt qu'elle avait compris.

« Tu... Tu savais » murmura-t-elle en la dévisageant « Tu savais ce qui allait se passer et... Et... » Elle lança un regard désespéré dans la direction de TonDc, des hurlements suppliants, souffrants « Tous ces gens... Notre peuple... ».

« Il... Il fallait protéger Bellamy » bafouilla Clarke, essayant de rester ferme et confiante face au regard incrédule de sa mère « Sans lui- ».

« Tais-toi » la coupa sa mère, le regard soudain dur « Je ne veux rien entendre. Je... ».

Sa mère se leva en secouant la tête, le regard hanté, horrifié. Clarke la suivit aussitôt.

« Maman ».

Abigail leva la main, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa fille.

« Dis-moi que c'était l'idée de Lexa. _S'il te plaît_ Clarke. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas ton idée ».

Clarke baissa la tête avant de serrer les dents et de lui lancer un regard désolé, larmoyant.

« J'aurais aimé te le dire mais ce n'est pas le cas » murmura-t-elle avant de s'approcher de sa mère « Maman, tu ne dois le dire à personne. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, l'alliance des douze clans serait brisée et nous perdrons la guerre ».

Clarke tenta d'ignorer le regard que lui lança sa mère.

« Tu as dépassé les limites, Clarke. Leur sang est sur tes mains et même si nous gagnons cette guerre, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas le laver » chuchota-t-elle, les yeux débordants de larmes, elle recula et prit une profonde inspiration « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi ».

Puis sans un autre regard, sa mère s'éloigna d'elle. La panique oppressa le cœur de Clarke à cette vue. Elle trébucha vers elle et serra ses poings tremblants, l'air désespéré.

« Maman... Maman attends... » Sa voix se brisa alors que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues « Maman ! ».

Sa vision devint floue et elle tomba à genoux, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

* * *

**Voila, voilà. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier baiser Clexa ( un peu désespéré ) et le petit rêve/cauchemar de Clarke. **

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

**A la prochaine... **

**-S**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Désolé, désolé, et encre désolé pour mon monstrueux retard. Je ne pensais pas que mes examens seraient aussi épuisants et accaparants que cela mais il s'est avéré que si et j'ai du mettre un peu de coté mes histoires pour me concentrer sur mes études. Mais vu que j'ai quelques semaines tranquilles devant moi et que je vais tout faire pour m'avancer un maximum dans toutes mes histoires, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire. En tout cas pas pour Le Cadeau puisque je viens de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 10 et que je sais exactement comment cette histoire va se terminer. Bon j'ai un petit problème avec le chapitre 5 et 6 mais je vais essayer de le régler au plus vite pour vous les publier ! :)**

**Je présume que tout le monde a vu le final de The 100. C'est la catastrophe, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai l'espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu pour le Clexa puisque Lexa a évoqué Polis, et lorsque un lieu est évoqué, il est souvent exploré par la suite. Sans oublier qu'avant que Lexa ne s'en aille du Mount Weather, elle dit à Clarke qu'elles se reverront bien plus tôt qu'elle le pense... Donc oui, nous pouvons espérer les revoir ensemble. Bon, peut-être pas comme on le voudrait mais c'est mieux que rien... **

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews que vous avez laissez et aussi à celles qui suivent l'histoire, l'ajoute dans leur liste de favoris... Je suis vraiment étonné que cette histoire plaise autant mais bon, d'un coté, qui pourrait résister à la team Clexa ? ;) **

**Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment mon meilleur chapitre mais je me rattraperais avec les suivants, promis ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et désolé pour les fautes !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les sanglots de Clarke finirent par se calmer. Elle essuya son visage humide puis inspira une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser. Elle chancela un instant mais se rattrapa à l'arbre à coté d'elle. Des claquements de sabots se firent entendre au loin, mais de plus en plus proche. Elle se figea soudain, repensant en boucle la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Des claquements de sabots... _Des claquements de sabots ?!_

Elle releva brusquement le regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un cheval blanc en feu passer devant elle à toute vitesse. Elle se retourna pour le suivre des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'air hébété.

Un cheval _en feu_ venait juste de passer devant elle...

Soudain une plainte se fit entendre derrière-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et se figea net. Une femme sortit de l'obscurité. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de graves blessures mise à part la crasse qu'elle avait sur elle. Ce qui l'interpella fut son regard empli d'horreur et de désespoir. Elle trébucha vers elle en la regardant avec de grands yeux suppliants et dit quelque chose dans sa langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Son regard tomba sur ses mains et Clarke eut envie de vomir en voyant qu'elle tenait une bras déchirée. La femme tomba au sol et se mit à crier, la faisant tressaillit.

La blonde se précipita pour l'aider mais une main s'enroula autour de son bras, la stoppant-net. Clarke se retourna brusquement, prête à se défendre mais se raidit en croisant le regard sombre de Lexa. Celle-ci regardait la femme écroulée au sol d'un air déchiré.

« Il... Il faut l'aider » murmura Clarke, la voix rauque.

Elle se retourna vers la femme mais Lexa la retint une nouvelle fois, les mâchoires serrées. Clarke la dévisagea.

« J'aurais pu les prévenir. J'aurais pu les sauver. Alors laisse-moi au moins aider cette femme, Lexa » lui dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

La Commandante pinça ses lèvres, un instant hésitante mais finit par secouer la tête.

« S'ils nous voient, ils nous attaqueront à nouveau. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque, Clarke » rétorqua-t-elle en la tirant vers elle.

La blonde baissa les yeux et serra les dents avant de jeter un regard déterminé à Lexa.

« Ils le regretteront, Lexa. Tous ».

Lexa hocha la tête et lui prit la main avant de la traîner derrière-elle.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, tentant de digérer ce qui venait juste de se produire.

« Il faut que nous le trouvons. Il faut que nous trouvons le guetteur » répétait Clarke en relevant le regard pour balaya les alentours.

Lexa plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Il fera bientôt jour. Nous ne pourrons plus passer inaperçues » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Lui non plus » rétorqua durement Clarke, le regard déterminé.

« Clarke... Clarke... » siffla doucement Lexa en trottinant pour la rattraper.

Elle tenta de lui attraper le bras mais la blonde l'évita et accéléra. Lexa plissa les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi Clarke. Je sais que tu es en colère mais- ».

« Fais-moi une faveur, Lexa... Plus de leçons pour aujourd'hui » la coupa aussitôt la blonde, la voix sèche.

Le regard de la Commandante se durcit. En deux enjambées, elle rattrapa Clarke et la força à la regarder. La blonde serra les dents, la respiration légèrement essoufflée par son rythme et les membres tremblants d'une colère et d'une injustice qu'elle comptait bien assouvir en tuant le guetteur.

« Hé, regarde-moi » lui ordonna la brune en lui prenant le menton pour la forcer à croiser son regard.

Clarke ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se calma un peu en voyant les yeux perçants et l'air soucieux de Lexa.

« J'essaie de t'aider. Je sais que tu es en colère. Et moi aussi je le suis mais nous devons rester concentrer. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser dominer par nos émotions, d'accord ? On fait ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Notre ennemi fait la même chose. Ce n'est pas personnel ».

Clarke détourna le regard et secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle s'extirpa de la prise de Lexa et se remit à marcher en murmurant :

« Ca l'est pour moi ».

Lexa grogna derrière-elle.

« Tu crois que si tu tues le guetteur, tu te sentiras mieux, mais c'est faux. La seule chose qui t'aidera à aller mieux, c'est de gagner cette guerre ».

« Ca suffit ! » grogna Clarke en faisant volte-face vers elle, les yeux plissés et l'air sévère.

Soudain des craquements de brindilles se firent entendre derrière-elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et s'accroupit pour voir une forme sombre courir. Sa main brandit aussitôt son pistolet devant elle. Elle allait tirer lorsque quelque chose attira son œil. La forme s'arrêta un instant et Clarke put remarquer grâce à sa tête que ce n'était pas le guetteur.

« Clarke ? » chuchota Lexa, en l'observant avec inquiétude.

« C'est Lincoln » répondit-t-elle sur le même ton avant de se redresser.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et vit Lincoln s'approcher d'eux d'un pas hésitant.

« Clarke. Tu es en vie » soupira-t-il en la dévisageant intensément, il regarda derrière elle et écarquilla les yeux « Commandante, qu'est-ce... Octavia a dit que vous- ».

« Tu as vu Octavia ? Elle est en vie ? » s'enquit Clarke en s'avança d'un pas vers elle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Lincoln la rassura d'un sourire.

« Oui, mais elle est coincé avec les rares survivants de l'explosion par le sniper. C'est pour ça que je suis ici » expliqua-t-il en les observant tour à tour.

Soudain une détonation se fit entendre.

« Venez, il faut se mettre en hauteur » déclara Lexa.

* * *

Clarke tacha de rester silencieuse. Mais il était difficile de cacher l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour rester à la hauteur des deux Terriens qui grimpaient la montagne avec l'agilité et la rapidité d'un félin. Lexa finit par se rendre compte qu'elle peinait à les suivre et murmura quelques mots à Lincoln avant de passer derrière Clarke. La blonde trébucha à ce moment là sur un rocher et jura sous son souffle, l'air épuisé et frustré.

« Nous y sommes presque » l'encouragea aussitôt Lexa en posant avec hésitation une main sur son dos.

Clarke se raidit légèrement au geste mais ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Elle se redressa et lança un regard à Lexa avant de se remettre à marcher. A quelques pas de là, Lincoln leur fit signe de venir se cacher derrière un énorme rocher. Lexa enroula son bras autour de Clarke et la força à aller plus vite. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt en sécurité lorsque les premiers tirs résonnèrent. Lincoln grogna et baissa la tête, ratant de peu un trou dans son crâne.

« Super l'effet de surprise » marmonna Lexa, les dents serrées.

« Je vais attirer son attention » reprit Lincoln en prenant une profonde inspiration pour rassembler son courage.

« Non, je vais le faire ! » s'écria soudain Clarke avant de se redresser et de tirer en direction de la cachette du sniper.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux et se retint de la tirer en arrière. Lincoln en profita aussitôt pour se faufiler discrètement sur le coté. Clarke se rabaissa quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts par l'adrénaline. Elles échangèrent un regard avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de combat. La blonde bondit aussitôt hors du rocher, avec Lexa à sa suite qui jura sous son souffle. Clarke se retrouva en face du sniper qui tenait en otage Lincoln. Elle pointa son pistolet en face d'elle, le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

« Pose ton arme ! » cria le sniper en pressant son poignard contre la gorge de Lincoln qui grogna.

« Non ! Laisse-le me tuer puis abats-le, Clarke » haleta ce dernier avec une grimace de douleur « S'il te plaît Clarke. Ton peuple a besoin de toi ! ».

Clarke plongea son regard dans celui suppliant de Lincoln.

« Tu es mon peuple » le rectifia-t-elle d'une voix ferme, confiante avant de tirer.

Lincoln poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la balle transperça son épaule avant de se figer dans la poitrine du sniper qui s'écroula au sol. Clarke baissa lentement son arme, regardant Lincoln qui lui offrit un sourire douloureux.

« Beau tir » murmura-t-il avant d'examiner sa blessure.

Clarke regarda le sniper mort et serra les mâchoires. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts dans un air horrifié. Sa poitrine était toute tachée de sang. Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait dû être satisfaite de cette vengeance. Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir abattu l'homme qui avait donné le feu vert pour lancer le missile, qui avait tué des dizaines d'innocents. Mais non. Elle se sentait seulement fatiguée, sale, dégoûtée et triste.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » demanda lentement Lexa, debout à coté d'elle.

« Non » chuchota Clarke d'une voix étranglée.

Lexa baissa les yeux et attrapa discrètement la main de Clarke pour la serrer doucement.

* * *

Clarke, Lexa et Lincoln rentrèrent aussi rapidement que possible à TonDC. Ils reçurent beaucoup de regards sur leur passage. Lorsque Lincoln vit Octavia, il se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui en soupirant de soulagement.

Clarke s'approcha du bord de la crevasse et sourit, l'air soulagé en voyant Octavia saine et sauve.

Bientôt, tous les survivants se rendirent compte de leur présence et les Terriens se mirent à clamer leur chef. Lexa leva lentement la main pour rétablir le silence. Elle survola du regard la foule, laissant ses yeux enregistrer les civières qui extrayaient les blessés ou les morts et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

« Ce qui s'est passé ici ne restera pas impunie. Mount Weather va tomber et les morts seront vengés ! »

La foule se mit à hurler en brandissant leur poing vers le haut. Clarke baissa les yeux en voyant le regard déçu que lui lança sa mère.

« Arrêtez ! Il y a encore des gens dans les décombres qui ont besoin de notre aide. Alors retournez travaillez ! » cria cette dernière en lançant un regard sévère à l'assistance.

Aussitôt les gens s'activèrent et sautèrent dans la crevasse pour aider. Lexa se rapprocha discrètement de Clarke jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

« Avec nos deux peuples travaillant ensemble, nous gagnerons cette guerre Clarke » lui promit-elle, la voix déterminée.

* * *

« Comment va Kane ? »

Sa mère lui lança un long regard avant d'hocher la tête, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« Il vivra » répondit-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix hésitante « Mais on pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide Clarke »

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres et offrit un regard désolé à sa mère.

« Je ne peux pas. Nous parton maintenant » lui expliqua-t-elle, la voix faible avant de reprendre : « J'ai commandé une caravane pour t'amener toi et les blessés au Camp Jaha ».

« Clarke- »

« Le sniper ne portait pas de combinaison, maman » la coupa la blonde, la voix tremblante.

« Le traitement fonctionne » comprit sa mère, un air désolé sur le visage.

Clarke hocha la tête, l'air amer.

« Oui et ils vont tuer tous mes amis pour ça » murmura-t-elle.

Sa mère soupira avant de regarder derrière elle.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher » finit-elle par dire, à contrecœur.

Clarke hocha la tête et baissa le regard avant de s'éloigner mais sa mère la retint au dernier moment. Elle lança un regard empli d'espoir vers elle et avala difficilement sa salive.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Clarke. N'oublie pas que nous sommes les gentils » lui murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Clarke pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en l'observant intensément. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta en voyant Lexa passer à coté d'elle et lui lançait :

« C'est l'heure ».

Clarke serra les dents et soupira doucement en regardant sa mère avec un regard plus doux.

« Puissions-nous nous voir à nouveau ».

* * *

Depuis que Lexa avait annoncé qu'ils partaient pour la guerre, les guerriers étaient en effervescence. Il avait était décidé d'établir leur campement à la lisière de la foret, hors de la portée du brouillard acide et attendre que Bellamy leur donne le feu vert. Clarke ne tenait plus en place non plus.

En effet, si elle ne répétait pas par étape le plan qu'elle et Lexa avaient trouvés, elle marchait à travers le camp, vérifiait que l'arsenal était prêt et complet, surveillait d'un œil attentif les guerriers et les soldats du Camp Jaha...

Mais ce petit manège finit par exaspérer Lexa.

Clarke regardait anxieusement la carte du Mount Weather, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en se répétant mentalement le chemin que leur armée allait devoir prendre lorsqu'elle vit du coin Lexa se lever de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? » lui demanda la Commandante, en s'approchant lentement d'elle, un soupçon d'amusement dans les yeux « Tu as peur que le Mount Weather disparaisse ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Clarke lui lança simplement un regard noir. Depuis le tragique événement de TonDC, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas reparlés de l'incident, ni du douloureux choix qu'elles avaient du faire. Mais Clarke pouvait sentir la culpabilité la ronger d'avoir suivit Lexa dans les bois et abandonner les villageois à leur triste sort. Lexa pouvait le sentir, et le voir aussi.

Le visage de la brune s'adoucit tandis qu'elle se postait à coté d'elle, effleurant légèrement l'épaule de Clarke qui se raidit.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, Clarke » lui murmura-t-elle, observant attentivement les traits épuisés et durs de son visage « Nous ne pouvons pas gagner une guerre si nous sommes fragiles et épuisés ».

« Je vais bien » rétorqua la blonde, les dents serrées et le regard fixé sur la carte « J'ai... J'ai juste besoin de- ».

« De te remémorer pour la centième fois le plan du Mount Weather ? » se moqua amèrement Lexa, les sourcils froncés « Tu le connais par cœur, Clarke ! Même mieux que moi, je parie ».

Clarke leva la tête et regarda le mur en face d'elle en inspirant une profonde respiration.

« Ca m'aide à me calmer » marmonna-t-elle finalement, sans regarder Lexa.

Celle-ci se moqua.

« Ce qui t'aiderait à te calmer, c'est de fermer les yeux et _dormir_ » renifla Lexa.

Clarke grimaça et baissa la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas dormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois cette femme... » chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée « Je... Je ne peux pas Lexa. Je ne peux pas faire face aux conséquences de mes actes maintenant. C'est trop dure. J'ai besoin de me distraire, de penser au plan, de vérifier que- ».

« Hé » souffla doucement Lexa en posant une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant « Respire Clarke. Tout va bien ».

« Ce n'est pas vrai » rétorqua la blonde en secouant la tête, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes « Des gens sont morts, Lexa ».

« Et d'autres suivront » ajouta doucement la Commandante en forçant doucement la jeune femme à se tourner vers elle.

Elle s'adoucit en voyant le regard baissé de Clarke et ses épaules chutées. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps, et laissa sa main s'enrouler confortablement autour de la hanche de la blonde qui ne bougea pas.

« C'est la guerre, je sais » grogna faiblement Clarke, le regard maussade « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut trouver _acceptable_ et _bien_ de voir des gens mourir ».

« Tu as raison ».

Clarke redressa brusquement les yeux vers Lexa, lui jetant un regard de surprise et de méfiance.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses que j'ai raison ? ».

La Commandante hocha doucement la tête, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien sur, Clarke. Ne pense pas que je me réjouis de voir des personnes de mon peuple mourir- ».

Clarke écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu- ».

« Je sais » la rassura Lexa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté « Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je compte chaque mort qui a été causé par les hommes du Mount Weather et lorsqu'il sera l'heure de la vengeance, je m'assurerais de venger chacun d'entre eux, sans exception ».

Les yeux de Clarke s'adoucirent alors que son corps se détendait aux paroles de Lexa. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire alors que la Commandante semblait lutter pour reprendre contenance.

« Et je t'aiderais à le faire » termina-t-elle.

Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien à cette réplique, et se retrouva une nouvelle fois fascinée et émerveillée par le bleu profond qui imprégnait les doux yeux de Clarke. Ses doigts se mirent à la démanger et elle serra son poing. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle. Maintenant. Le missile du Mount Weather lui avait rappelé trop amèrement que l'amour était quelque chose de trop dangereux, trop fragile et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de goûter à une telle chose, surtout en ce genre de période difficile.

« Eh bien, nous le pourrons seulement si Bellamy réussit à désactiver le brouillard acide » finit-elle par dire, la voix traînante, neutre.

Clarke plissa aussitôt les yeux, consciente qu'elle venait de reposer en mode « Commandante sans émotion ». Sans un regard, Lexa se détacha de Clarke et alla se servir un verre.

« Bellamy réussira. Comme toujours ».

Cette phrase fut dite avec tant de ferveur et de confiance que la brune eut un temps d'arrêt. Son ventre se tordit désagréablement en notant cela. Clarke avait confiance en Bellamy. Trop confiance, peut-être ? Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait si méfiante à l'égard du jeune homme. Elle était _jalouse_. Elle était jalouse de remarquer que Clarke semblait porter une confiance presque sans limites au jeune homme. Elle aurait préféré que Clarke se sente ainsi envers elle.

La blonde ne sembla pas remarquer ses révélations et retourna observer intensément la carte du Mount Weather.

« Tu as beaucoup confiance en lui » lâcha soudain Lexa, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle vit les épaules et le dos de Clarke se raidirent et contempla son verre lorsque la blonde se retourna lentement vers elle pour l'observer.

« C'est mon ami. Nous avons traversés des épreuves difficiles et j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, comme lui sur moi. Il... » Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres « Il fait partie de ma famille à présent, au même titre qu'Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Jasper et Monty ».

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda brusquement Lexa en penchant la tête sur le coté, l'air curieux « Jasper et Monty ? ».

Clarke lui lança d'abord un regard surpris puis s'accouda à la table derrière, un air lointain sur son visage.

« Jasper est ce qu'on appelle le petit plaisanteur de la bande. Il arrive toujours à trouver quelque chose d'optimiste, même dans la pire des situations. Il s'est d'ailleurs fais empalé par une lance en bois lancé par l'un des vôtres » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, la voix légèrement amer, Lexa haussa simplement un sourcil « Ce n'était pas son plus beau jour mais il a réussit à se relever et n'est ressortit que plus fort de cette épreuve. Monty est son meilleur ami. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, doux et intelligent. Sans lui, pas mal de gens seraient morts ».

Lexa fut satisfaite en voyant Clarke se détendre à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Son regard s'allégea, se replongeant un instant dans des souvenirs auxquelles elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? » demanda timidement Lexa.

Clarke la regarda avec curiosité et finit par hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi vous ? Plusieurs des guerriers survivants ont rapportés que lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici, vous n'étiez que des jeunes. Qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte avec vous. Pourquoi ? ».

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se serra. Elle détourna la regard et observa un instant le lit de Lexa avant de soupirer lourdement. Lexa attendit patiemment.

« Personne n'était certain de savoir si la vie sur Terre était possible. Mais le temps et la situation pressaient. L'Arche manquait d'air et tout les jours, un personne de plus découvrait qu'elle était malade. Le Chancelier : Jaha devait prendre une décision avant que tout le monde ne meure. Alors il a décidé de sacrifier ceux, qui d'après lui, méritaient le moins de rester en vie et qui avait le plus de chance de survivre, c'est-a-dire nous » finit-elle par marmonner.

« Nous ? Tu veux dire, les enfants et les adolescents ? » demanda Lexa, les yeux plissés dans un air dangereux, sombre.

« Non. Les criminels » avoua à contrecœur Clarke, n'osant regarder la brune.

Celle-ci se raidit à cette nouvelle information. Elle regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille, glissant son regard sur son corps, se demandant quelle crime elle aurait pu commettre.

« Tu es une criminelle » dit-elle lentement.

Clarke lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous êtes tous des criminelles » reprit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, les crimes auraient pu être débattu si nous n'avions pas était sur l'Arche et dans une situation catastrophique... ».

« Quel est ton crime ? » osa demander Lexa, reposant doucement son verre avant d'observer la jeune fille « As-tu tué quelqu'un ? ».

Clarke eut un air horrifié puis grimaça.

« Non, je n'étais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui Lexa et crois-moi, lorsque je te dis que je n'aurais jamais penser pouvoir tuer quelqu'un à l'époque » marmonna-t-elle, la voix faible.

Lexa haussa un sourcil.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as désobéis à un ordre ? Tu- ».

« Trahison. Mon crime est d'avoir trahie » lâcha Clarke, les mâchoires serrées et le regard dur.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et se raidit brusquement. Clarke était une traître. La trahison était punie par la mort dans son peuple. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Pour quoi ? ».

« Les gens méritaient de savoir que l'Arche était entrain de mourir. Ils méritaient de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt mourir. Je savais que ce crime était punie par l'éjection, par la mort pour être plus précise mais... » Clarke soupira doucement « Mon père est mort pour ça. Pour avoir tenté d'avertir tout le monde. Et je pense que si je n'avais rien dis, je pense que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Alors je leur ai dis toute la vérité et je ne le regrette pas. Je ne le regretterais jamais. Parce que c'était la _bonne_ _chose_ à faire. C'était ce qu'il _fallait_ faire » termina Clarke d'une voix pleine de conviction.

« Et tu penses que nous avons fais la mauvaise chose hier, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Lexa.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux à la question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une au ton affirmatif de la brune puis son visage durcit. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de lâcher un lourd soupir, le regard déchiré de par les pensées qu'elle avait.

« Je pense juste aux personnes qui meurent Lexa. Je... Je ne pense pas à savoir si prendre tel ou tel choix sera ou non plus rentable au final. Je pense juste à _eux_, à mon peuple, à _ton_ peuple. A ceux qui subissent nos choix, nos erreurs » avoua-t-elle finalement, la voix faible et fragile.

Lexa serra les mâchoires et déposa doucement son verre sur la table avant de regarder Clarke. Elle eut un bref sourire à la fois incrédule, fascinée et émerveillé en l'observant. La blonde le remarqua du coin de l'œil et lui lança un regard à la fois interrogateur et confus.

Lexa soupira simplement, posant ses mains sur le rebord de la table sur laquelle elle était accoudée et pencha la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond de sa tente.

« Depuis le début de notre alliance, j'ai tenté de te changer, de te rendre plus forte. J'ai tenté de faire de toi quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas. Quelqu'un d'impitoyable, dangereux, terrifiant. C'est ainsi que doivent être les leaders chez nous. Mais toi... » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, un petit sourire étrange aux lèvres « J'ai pris au début cela pour de la faiblesse, la preuve que tu n'étais pas faite pour ce monde impitoyable et cruel. Mais je m'étais trompé. Tu as cette humanité en toi, Clarke. Cette compassion à toute épreuve qui te rend peut-être encore plus dangereuse que le reste d'entre nous ».

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Dis-tu que tu ne fais jamais preuve de compassion Lexa, parce que je pense que je pourrais facilement prouver un exemple qui prouverait le contraire » dit-elle, un sourcil haussé.

Lexa lui offrit un sourire amer.

« Je t'ai forcé à ne rien dire sur le missile du Mount Weather. Je t'ai forcé à tuer ton ami, Finn ».

Clarke cligna des yeux sous la force du tourbillon d'émotions qui l'envahit à l'aveu amère et regretté de Lexa. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement lorsque le douloureux souvenir de l'exécution de Finn lui revint en mémoire.

« J'ai pris ma décision concernant TonDC, Lexa. Tu ne m'y a pas forcé, c'est moi qui ai choisi. Tu as épargné le reste de mon peuple. Tu m'as épargné alors que j'ai tué des centaines des tiens, Lexa. Tu m'as épargné alors que rien ne t'empêchais de venger les tiens. Et ne me dis pas que c'est de la pitié parce que nous savons toutes les deux que ce mot ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire » murmura Clarke, le ton légèrement amusé.

Lexa se redressa pour lui lancer un regard intense qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« Tu te trompes Clarke. Je suis impitoyable. Je le suis parce mes sentiments ne comptent plus pour moi. Seul la survie et la protection de mon peuple comptent ».

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? » murmura faiblement Clarke.

« Parce que tu pouvais guérir les Faucheurs » répliqua Lexa.

« Uniquement pour cela ? » demanda Clarke, le regard intense.

La Commandante serra les mâchoires et leva légèrement le menton, le regard confiant.

« Uniquement pour cela » mentit-elle en hochant la tête.

Clarke n'était pas sotte. Elle savait que Lexa venait de lui mentir. Mais elle ne dit rien, lança un dernier regard à Lexa et se reconcentra sur la carte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop ennuyant j'espère ? **

**Je sais que c'est du copier, collé mais j'arrive bientôt à la fin de la saison 2, et je me rattraperais alors. C'est pour cela que j'ai un petit problème avec le chapitre 5 et 6, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire pour ne pas dire copier, collé les épisodes de la série. J'essaye d'ajouter des scènes qui n'y sont pas mais c'est un peu difficile. Donc après l'épisode 6, tout ira mieux. Je pourrais enfin faire plaisir à mon imagination en espérant que vous serez toujours là ! **

**Et encore une dernière et très importante chose : J'ai presque terminé un one-shot Raven/Clarke et je pense que je le posterais la semaine prochaine. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau couple ! ;)**

**A la prochaine... **

**\- S**


End file.
